Night of Perfection
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: The wedding. But it's not really the wedding because the book came out but...its the wedding that I wrote before the...ah, never mind.


**A/N: Oneshot! I'm sorry if I sound cheesy sometimes but I sometimes get those "moments". If you don't like this crap then click that X button on the corner on the page! :)**

I stepped out of the room where I was getting ready into the hallway. I felt stupid in my lavender dress that ended right below my lower thighs. It's straps were just a little thicker than a spaghetti-strap dress, and it was a V-neck. It had white silk ribbons criss-crossing across my chest and it ended at my waist, the ribbon tied a bow right at my waist, cinching the dress at my waist (which made me seem much thinner than I was. Or was I _really _this thin? Wow..)

It ended right at my upper legs like I said before, and it sort of puffed out, but not in a gross sugar-plum-princess way. It just sort of flowed out and white silk accomponied it, it traced the lining underneah.

My hair was open and curled and even though I insisted for no makeup, I had a pale shade of lavender eyeshadow put on and some blush, along with a _really _light coat of lipgloss.

The worst part was my shoes. I had to switch from my high tops to simple white ballet flats that had a simple white silk bow wrapped around my ankles. It wasn't the worst, though, and I didn't want to ruin Officer Borsche's wedding with my whining so I took the shoes without a word.

But here I was, standing in the hallway, looking.. Ridiculously overdressed, and my friends were just staring.

Well, my friends plus a few. I brought Marissa, Holly, Billy, Casey, and Danny with me. Dot couldn't come, she had some family brunch to attend.

Anyways, Casey for some reason wasn't talking to me (more like not answering any of my calls). The only reason he was here was because Marissa asked for me to invite Danny and Danny invited Billy and Billy dragged along Casey.

And man, he looked great in a tux.

Okay, okay, better things to focus on. Like the wedding! And the fact that I'm bridesmaid!

But anyways, Marissa was the first to speak: "Sammy! You look.. Amazing!"

"More like ridiculously overdressed," I said. "And no, I look lame, so don't even try lying."

She laughed, "I'm _not _lying. You look great."

Holly nodded, "For once can you not be so indenial, Sammy? You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Indenial? How am _I _indenial?" I snapped.

"You are _so _indenial." Holly said, "Just admit it. You're the prettiest girl alive!"

I sort of blushed and wanted them to stop saying these things in front of...

I turned to Billy. "Billy can tell me I look overdressed and lame, right?"

Billy laughed nervously and pulled at his collar. He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh Sammy? I can't say that."

"What do you mean?" I demanded angrily.

"You _do_ you look good.." he looked me up and down. "Like, _really_good."

Oh, shut up, Billy. I thought. It was mean of me to think this, but the only boy I ever wanted to call me pretty was...

Anyways, _Danny _even said, "Yeah.. You.. Uhh.." he gave a low whistle.

I looked over at Marissa who was trying really hard not to look upset. I felt really bad so I said, "But _Marissa _looks great without even _trying_. Right?"

He gave a quick glance at Marissa. "True," he said, which made Marissa look a lot happier.

There was only one person that hadn't said anything. The one person that really _mattered _to me. I mean, Marissa and Holly mattered to me (and maybe even Billy a little, but definety not Danny) but I mean the only _boy _who really mattered to me.

Casey's arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall. He was looking at me- staring, sort of- but when he saw me look over he snapped out of it.

All of a sudden, Paul, one of the groomsmen fast-walks down the hall to me. "Sammy!"

"Yes, Paul?" I asked. I met Paul a bajillion times before at the rehearsals.

"Bad news." he said, biting his lip.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly freaking out inside. No one even had a _clue _how much a bridesmaid had to do for the bride. Errands, errands, favors, etc. I didn't really mind, but if anything went wrong in this wedding I'd feel like I'd failed Debra as a bridesmaid.

"You know James? He was the groomsman that was supposed to assist you down the aisle?"

"Yeah, of course." I said. James was one of Officer Borsche's groomsmen. He was Officer Borsche's neice or something like that. He was super sweet. He was sort of cute, too. He had these striking blue eyes that contrasted against his super dark skin and he had really white teeth and laughed really loud. We had become really good friends because we had seen each other so much at rehearsals. After each rehearsal he gave me a different colored flower which was really sweet of him, I thought. I kept them all for some reason, just because we'd seen so much of each other in the past month and then after the wedding we'd just totally forget about each other, so I kept the flowers to have them for as long as possible. Sometimes it seemed like he was flirting with me (actually, a lot of the times), but I never really minded. It's not like I _liked _him. I liked...

It doesn't matter at the moment who like. "What about James?" I asked.

"He got the swine this morning."

"_What?" _I asked.

"H1N1! The swine flu! I know, it's terrible but we have to do something about it! You can't be the only bridesmaid with no escort!"

"So now what?" I asked.

"We have to ask one of these friends that you bought early."

I looked over at Billy, Casey, and Danny.

"Which one of you wants to escort Sammy down the aisle?"

"ME! Me! Pick me!" Billy jumped up and down. And Marissa grabbed Danny's arm so Danny was competely out of the question (good thing, too).

Casey didn't look me in the eyes. He just kept on leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Um, sorry, but you're a little to hyper." Paul said, "We need someone relaxed right now, or else Debra's gonna _freak. _What about you?" Paul pointed to Casey, since he saw Danny aready had a "partner".

Casey looked at him. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you! Are you.. With somene?"

Casey shook his head no.

"Then can you be the "fill in" groomsman? Please?"

"Um, sure.. That's cool with me." he said, probably since he didn't want to be rude.

"Okay, come on then! Let's go go _go!" _Paul said. "Sammy, first quickly show the rest of your friends where to sit then you and..."

"Casey." Casey said for him.

"Then you and _Casey _can stand in your places in the aisle."

"'Kay," I said. "Let's go then," and I led Marissa, Holly, Billy and Danny to where they sat (which was not anywhere near the front. Those seats were reserved for Debra and Offier Borsche's family and friends). Which also made me wonder, looking at the seats, just how many friends did Debra and Borsche_have? _It seemed like 50 seats on each side of the aise. And those were only the first 4/5 _rows_.

Anyways, Casey and I got into the aisle along with all the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. I was almost sad tha James couldn't make it. At least he _spoke _to me. Casey barely even _looked _at me anymore. I don't even know why.

And since all the guests had arrived already and everything was ready, I quickly ran up to Debra and whispered, "Good luck!" and she smiled and said, "You were a good bridemaid, Sammy." I scurried back to my position near the back next to Casey and we were now walking up the aisle, so we all had to shut up anyways.

--------------

After the ceremony it was obviously the reception. It started off with toasts, which I _tried _to listen to, but out of the corner of my eyes I could see Casey looking at _me_ so it made things really weird for me. After the toasts which were over pretty fast, they decided to cut the cake, which gave me some time to turn to Casey and snap, "Stop!"

"What?" he asked.

"St--never mind." I said, because he sorta stopped now. Then I decided to ask him something I've been wanting to ask ever since I figured out he didn't want to talk to _me_.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?" he asked, emotionless.

"Why do you hate me now?"

I think what I said really surprised him. "I hate you?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, you never answer my calls anymore." I said, half keeping an eye on Officer Borsche and Debra cutting their cake and hald watching Casey at the same time.

"I don't _hate _you." he said.

I almost sighed out of relief. "Well, then, why didn't you answer my calls? Why did you totally ignore me when I spoke to you?"

Casey looked away, awkwardly. I had him trapped. Either he tell me now or just admit he hated me.

"Tell me why you don't like me." I said. "Because your either don't like me or you like me. There's no _in between _for this, and you know it."

"Listen Sammy," he said, "There _is _an in between, okay? Especially between me and you."

"What?" I asked, completely lost. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Officer Borsche was feeding Debra cake at the same time.

"We'll, I'm a guy and you're a girl. So that makes my feelings towards you.. Different."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Okay, wait. I'm not going to use the word "feelings" anymore. It sounds so... Dr. Drey. Oprah. You know."

"Okay, then just tell me why you ignored me. Much more simple."

He was silent for a moment, and then just turned away. _Turned away. _

Let me repear that for you.

_He turned away. _

Well, that was it for me. It he wasn't going to _tell _me anything and then just _turn his back _on me then fine! So be it. I just wasn't going to stick around for him to continue. I got up and walked past the tables. Officer Borchse and Debra were posing for pictures. I passed Marissa's table with Billy, Danny, and Holly. They seemed to be having a good time. I just walked out into the narrow hallway that led to a long, random exit to this place. I was so upset, I didn't remember where I was anymore. This wedding could've been at Six Flags for all I knew or cared or at the moment. I walked out into the hallway but it only took fifteen seconds for me hear Casey's voice behind me.

"Look, Sammy, I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it." I said, not turning around.

"It's just with our parents... Heather.. And you know, the insignificant little fact that you used me, but hey, that's okay, I understand why you did it." sarcasm was pretty obvious in his words.

"_What?" _I asked, whipping around. "Used you? I used you? How? By being your friend?"

"By being my friend to get to Heather." he said, slowly.

"I never did that. I would never _do _that."

"Well you did."

"Well, I _didn't._ I have no clue what youe even saying. Where'd you hear that I'm using you?"

"Danny. Danny said you told Marissa and Marissa told him."

"Danny said-- Marissa-- But I never said anything like that to Marissa! It's not even _true._"

Casey was silent. "So Danny was lying? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, basically."

Casey came closer to me, and I leaned against the wall. He put on hand on my shoulder and the other hand on the wall right next to my head. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Positive." I said, queiter than before.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling and it reminded me of the day I met him, and he had crossed his arms across his chest and look up and introduce himself. It made me think of how far we'd come to.

Man, we were so slow! Why hadn't I just let him kiss me before? Why hadn't I admitted it?

Our _parents _were dating now, for God's sake! _That's _how slow we were!

"Cas..ey.." I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, his eyes opening a little wider. "What did you say?" he breathed.

Oops. Instead of "Casey" I accidentally said "Kiss me" so it sounded like "Casey" to me because I was dizzy and confused anyways. So instead what I had said was, "Kiss..me.."

Oh well, the damage was done. I might as well say it again."

"Kiss me." I repeated, slower and a little louder this time.

He tilted his head and looked into my eyes carefully to make sure I meant it and I wasn't going crazy.

"Are you.. Sure?" he asked.

I nodded like in a trance, and dizzily I said, "N-_now--" _I really think I was going crazy. Why was this dress so tight all of a sudden? Why could I all of sudden feel his breath against my face? Why was his hand on my waist now?

And then I completely melted into his arms and let him kiss me.

His lips pressed hesitantly and carefully against mine for a moment, but once he got used to it, he pressed on with a little more pressure. His hand was still on the wall next to my head. His other arm on my waist. I shakily moved my hand to his face and (shakily) ran my hand through his hair. My other arm rested on his arm (the one that was pressed aganst the wall next to me).

He slowly pulled away from me, but remained three centimeters away from me. We took a breath and then I pulled him into another kiss, which was totally unexpected of me.

Well, sort of. You should've expected this from me. After all, I've been waiting and wanting for this moment for too long. I couldnt just let it end with one short kiss. I could also feel him move in closer and close the space between us. I was pressed up against the wall now and somehow my leg had sort of wrapped around his. Casey tilted his head. I could hear him also breathing choppily as he kissed me back with as much intensity as I was.

And then it was over. He pulled away, looked me in the eyes and we didn't say a word. He took a step back, but grasped onto my hand.

"Casey..?" I breathed, because I was still so shocked and breathless and taken from it all. I loved that kiss. That was probably the best first kiss ever.

His eyes, a clear, deep brown searched mine for any signs of doubt, but I knew there was none.

No signs of doubt.

I really, truly liked him.

"Tell me why.." I breathed again. And then I thought about it and decided I didn't even remember what I wanted him to tell me. "Never mind.."

He nervously laughed, but then he seemed to get more comfortable.

Oh, and he still had my hand in his.

"Sammy, I.." he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The way he said it seemed so sincere and true that I stepped closer to him again. "It's alright." I said. "I don't blame you for ignoring me. I'm nothing you want anyways."

Now, okay, I admit it. I never meant to say _want. _I meant to say "I'm nothing you like anyways" but it accidentally came out as a _want. _

"I.. Want you.." he said, awkwardly.

Well, as awkwardly as a fourteen-almost-fifteen year old boy can say "I want you" to his thirteen-year-old friend.

I almost wanted to say, "So do I", but I bit my tongue. I had already slipped out a few words I hadn't meant to tonight. I wasn't going to say _that. _

I stepped even closer and felt his hand slip around my waist, but then I realized what we _doing._ Who I _was._

I was Sammy, Miss Tongue-Tied-Around-Boys. I was Sammy, the girl who was_ scared _to _dance _with this guy. How in the world could I just one day decide I was brave enough to _kiss _him and.. _Kiss _him?

And besides, our parents were dating! Talk about weird..

I think Case was thinking the same thing about our parents because he said, "They'll break up soon, you know."

"Why do you think that?"

"My dad will soon realize that he's already made a mistake once. He doesn't want to marry another woman who is completely lost on this Earth. He wants a down-to-Earth woman."

It didn't bother me a bit that Casey technically just called my mom lost on the Earth. "You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, looping his arm around my waist. "Pretty sure. Now let's go! The dance has probably started already!"

"Okay, okay," I said, and let him lead me back to the main room.

Sure enough, people were slow-dancing across the room everywhere. I saw Marissa and Danny, and Holly and Billy, even though I knew Holly didn't really like Billy; vice versa.

"Shall I accompany you for this dance, miss?" He turned to me, one hand behind his back and one hand reached out t take mine. I blushed and let him take my hand. "Sure."

And so, we danced.

Everything was perfect at the moment. I knew things would happen between us later, tha always happened to relationships.

But for _now, _everything was perfect. I had just gotten the most amazing first kiss and was dancing with a boy I liked..

The one that _really _mattered to me. Mattered a lot. Like, I really, really liked Casey Acosta.

"Casey," I said as we danced.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you.. Like me?" I asked, hesitantly. Wow, this day was full of a lot of daring un-Sammy-like moves from me, huh?

He pulled back for a moment, his clear brown eyes showing pure adoringness.

And if the look on his eyes wasn't just screaming, "I adore you" then I don't know what they were screaming. I may not be the most regular girl on this planet but I'm pretty positive that I can tell when a guy's eyes say "I like/adore/love you".

Right now, I could see he was at the "adore" stage. I mean, I could never be _positive, _but I really _hoped._

"Of course I like you." he said, smiling. "You?"

"Same," I said. Boring response, but I was never the most outgoing person in the world, was I? "I really do like you," I said again, "I'm just not the best at saying it."

"You're pretty good at showing it." Casey laughed, and then he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I, of course, took the chance and kissed back. When I opened my eyes I realized we were dancing right by Officer Borsche and Debra.

Officer Borsche ad Debra were dancing, but he definetly saw our kiss, which slightly made me blush.

He looked at me, looked at Casey (who didn't see him) and then looked back at me and gave me a wink.

Yup, this night was a night of perfection

**A/N: It is 2:25 am so you better be glad that I'm posting this! Oh, and if you don't review, I don't make new oneshots because feedback is the only think telling me whether or not you guys appreciate my oneshots. So if I get only like 5 reviews it doesn't show that you want more oneshots. I usually write these for my own fun or whatever so I post them once in a while. Pleas review this? This is my favorite story of the one's I've written so far so feedback would be nice!**


End file.
